JE076: The Wayward Wobbuffet
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny |michars =Goneff, Police Officers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Chikorita, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Noctowl, James' Weezing, Goneff's Golem, Quagsire |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Goneff }} }} is the 35th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Still en route to Olivine City Ash and co. meet two scientists (who are actually Team Rocket) and volunteer to be experiments for a Poké Pod. Little did they know the scientists were really Team Rocket. The pod was used to keep Pikachu in and it was indestructible. There was only one key to open it and Wobbuffet has it. After giving chase, Ash gets the Poké Pod back but no key. Can Ash and co find Wobbuffet before the air in the pod runs out? Episode plot The heroes continue their journey to Olivine City. Team Rocket watch them and begin their plan. The heroes encounter two scientists, who are Jessie and James in disguise. They want to know how will they test the Poké Pod, so tell the heroes it is a box made from plastic harder than diamond. It can transport Pokémon from anywhere. Pikachu is taken and placed into the pod. Ash wants him back, but then Meowth appears, so Jessie and James undisguised themselves. Weezing uses Smokescreen, so Team Rocket run away, though the heroes track them. Jessie gives the pod to Wobbuffet, so Team Rocket tells they don't have it. The heroes see Wobbuffet has Pikachu and the key, so Jessie orders it to hide. Ash goes to get him, but Wobbuffet trips over, causing Ash to get the pod with Pikachu inside, while Wobbuffet falls into the river. Wobbuffet rolls away, down a waterfall. Ash tries to open the pod, but it is too hard. Ash tells them to hand the key over, but Team Rocket tell Wobbuffet, who was swept by the river, has the key. Jessie tells that Pikachu will not last long in that pod, since he cannot be given water or food. James pokes her, while she continues that they should give Pikachu to them while they find the key. She realizes the heroes are long gone, so she, James and Meowth go to find Wobbuffet. They use their balloon and tell their foes Team Rocket can have Pikachu if they bring the key. Ash sees he and his friends will have to get the key before they do. Wobbuffet floats on the river and sees a cloud. Upon seeing it that looks like Jessie, he claps. He encounters a Quagsire, who points at a path. Team Rocket and the heroes see him and track him down. They soon see him swinging on some vines. Brock stops, as he came to the edge. Ash did not hear this warning and falls down. Brock and Misty climb down, while Team Rocket fell down as well. They soon see Wobbuffet hanging on a branch. Upon seeing Jessie, Wobbuffet lets go, but lands on a truck. Police cars come, so Team Rocket runs away, while the heroes join Officer Jenny to track the truck. Jenny tells them the driver of the truck is Goneff, a thief who robs jewelry and gold. Brock flirts Jenny as she can always have him if Goneff escapes. Misty pulls him and tells him that Jenny has enough problems. Jenny gets the info that the police blocked the bridge. Goneff is pleased as he will fool the cops. Wobbuffet appears on the window, so Goneff tries to remove him. Upon seeing the blockade, Goneff speeds up, smashing his way through the barricade, causing the police cars to be crashed and pushed away. Since that failed, most bridges in the city are lifted. Goneff stops, as he comes to a dead end. Team Rocket and the heroes come. However, Goneff flies up by using a balloon, but Wobbuffet appears. After Goneff fails to catch him, he tries to strike, but gets reflected by Wobbuffet's Counter. With that, six policemen pile up on him. On the other hand, Wobbuffet flies away in that balloon. Jessie goes to call him back in his Poké Ball, but Wobbuffet's balloon moves. Suddenly, Team Rocket's balloon crashes into a tower. Meowth stops the air from the balloon from being let out. However, Wobbuffet jumps on Team Rocket's balloon, causing the balloon to have a bigger hole. Jessie, Meowth and James blast off, while Wobbuffet blasts off in other direction. Ash uses a hammer to break through the pod, but it is still indestructible. Suddenly, Wobbuffet flies, so Ash sends Chikorita, who uses Vine Whip to get him back. Wobbuffet bashes on the bridge and falls into a boat. This pushes the man out of the boat, causing Wobbuffet to drive away. Team Rocket is sad, since they miss Wobbuffet (causing Jessie to make a Wobbuffet face). Suddenly, they see their foes tracking Wobbuffet and run. Jessie tells Wobbuffet to hit the breaks, though Wobbuffet is unconscious when he bashed onto the bridge. Jessie and Ash jump into the boat (with the former trying to hit the latter). Wobbuffet is awake and pulled the control wheel by accident. He goes to slow down the boat, but causes it to go faster. The boat flies up due it went up by being driven onto the slope of a ship. Wobbuffet falls down on Goneff's motorcycle (since he stole it from the police after fighting off the policemen). As Jessie and Ash are about to crash, the latter sends Totodile, who uses Water Gun, to stop the boat from crashing. The heroes and Team Rocket go to an abandoned building, where Goneff has Wobbuffet as a hostage. He wants a helicopter to go away in exchange to free Wobbuffet. Jessie has an idea and whispers it to Meowth and James, who like it. The heroes go behind the building and see a hole. Team Rocket dig out and propose Goneff to escape through if he gives Wobbuffet to them. Goneff has his Golem attack them, since he wants to escape with Wobbuffet. Ash comes out with Totodile, who uses Water Gun, pushing Golem away before it can Tackle. Golem uses Double Team, followed by a Dynamic Punch on Totodile. Golem goes to finish it with Tackle, but Totodile hides behind Wobbuffet. The latter's Counter not only causes his ropes to be broken, but also causes Golem to be pushed with Goneff out of the building, so the police pile up on Goneff only with more men. Team Rocket escape the building and fly in a Wobbuffet Balloon. Jessie tells Wobbuffet is resting in his Poké Ball, but he comes out. Ash sends Noctowl, who pierces the balloon. Team Rocket falls down and Wobbuffet loses his key. Team Rocket goes to get it, but Ash catches it and unlocks the pod to free Pikachu. Like the usual events, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off using his Thunderbolt. Jenny is glad Ash got Pikachu back safely and salutes him, since the police have Goneff captured. The heroes continue their journey, while Jessie, James and Meowth tell Wobbuffet to rescue them (since they hang on a bridge and rescued him), but Wobbuffet smiles after having a long day. Trivia *"Pocket Monster TV:" Jessie's Wobbuffet (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Teddiursa (US) *In this episode, Pocket Monster TV replaces Dare da? as the Who's that Pokémon? segment in the Japanese version. *Jimmi Zoppi provided the voice for one of the Officers. *Instead of Ash providing the voice for the episode title, it is Team Rocket. Gallery The heroes encounter two "scientists" JE076 2.jpg Pikachu cannot be let out JE076 3.jpg Wobbuffet floats on the river JE076 4.jpg The Jessie-shaped cloud JE076 5.jpg Wobbuffet swings on the vines JE076 6.jpg Ash rolls over the slope JE076 7.jpg Wobbuffet landed on a truck JE076 8.jpg Misty pulls Brock's ear JE076 9.jpg Wobbuffet surprises Goneff JE076 10.jpg Goneff attempts to remove Wobbuffet JE076 11.jpg The truck crashes through the cars JE076 12.jpg Jessie fails to call Wobbuffet back JE076 13.jpg Wobbuffet caused Team Rocket to blast off JE076 14.jpg Ash fails to open the pod JE076 15.jpg Wobbuffet slams on the bridge JE076 16.jpg Wobbuffet, the fainted Pokémon JE076 17.jpg Wobbuffet speeds the boat up JE076 18.jpg The boat flies up JE076 19.jpg Totodile goes to stop the boat JE076 20.jpg Totodile hides behind Wobbuffet, who uses Counter against Golem JE076_21.jpg Goneff subdued and apprehended by the police JE076_22.jpg Ash finally with the key in his possession. JE076_23.jpg Pikachu is freed JE076_24.jpg Team Rocket stuck under a bridge (literally) demanding Wobboffet to help them. }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Wobbuffet Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon